


Anybody Else

by NeverComingHome



Category: Anthropomorfic, Anthropomorphism
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-26
Updated: 2015-02-26
Packaged: 2018-03-15 07:39:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3439049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeverComingHome/pseuds/NeverComingHome
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Almost is almost enough.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anybody Else

Love is so intense sometimes that Peace wonders how they even survive. They lay on the top of some hill that makes them forget civilization is a word they both know. Peace pulls up grass and lets the wind sweep it from their fingers until Love asks restlessly if they're going to do anything tonight. Peace says they're going to do everything, their smile serene when they turn their full attention to gently dismantling any shred of Love's intentions to turn this into another long conversation had too many times before. Love resists, never one to make it easy, and barrels on about how sometimes terrible things can lead to great things if you believe and they have never been passive creatures; they have to move and act and be in order to...in order to...

“What?” Peace kisses the shallow parts of Love's form long enough to make them stutter. “Save the world?” Love tugs them closer with their eyes shut and Peace spreads their legs like it holds the stars. “Be one?”

“Yes, if you would care a little more about us happening.”

“I'm here.” Peace moves into them as if they never left. “Feel that?”

Love wants to believe there was ever a moment when Peace was more than just a whisper in their ear and slow thrusts in the dark. The clouds part to reveal the full glow of a moon begging nature to come alive beneath its spotlight in a moment that feels singular and rare. Love wraps their legs around Peace because deep down they know it isn't, but for all their good intentions they bite a little too hard and squeeze too tight in an attempt to make Peace stay longer than it takes the winds to change.

~*~  
Peace wanders off to find the perfect flowers to place behind their ears while Love waits atop the hill and thinks _one of these days_ with a daisy in their palm.

**Author's Note:**

> Written too late for a porn battle challenge. Prompts: flowers, caring


End file.
